Companies which control and operate vehicles, for example emergency response vehicles, are often interested in knowing how safely those vehicles are being operated, as well as identifying and documenting any problems with driver behavior. These companies may opt to provide their drivers with feedback during a driver safety violation, and may also opt to document such information over time, in order to compile a report about individual drivers or the companies' drivers as a whole. Information about driver behavior and vehicle safety conditions may also be used to investigate vehicle crashes or other safety events after they have occurred. These companies are also interested in receiving real-time alerts or updates regarding the condition or location of their drivers and/or vehicles. These real-time alerts or updates can allow companies to make real-time decisions regarding the allocation or deployment of their operators and/or vehicles, or to prevent potentially unsafe situations.